dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Starro: The Threat Below
Starro: The Threat Below is a 8-player raid available in the Deluge episode. Access to the instance requires a combat rating of 218 to which low-level player characters playing the event version are buffed to. The duo rewards 10 Atlantean Crowns and event-related items. The completed feat Sori Not Sori grants bonus Atlantean Crowns when finishing the raid. __TOC__ Story The Justice League has Intel that an Atlantean Research Outpost is the source of the recent Starro Invasion. Meet up with Aquaman and investigate the Outpost. Inhabitants The enemy combat rating is 235 for the episode and 220 for the accompanying event. Map Walkthrough In the first chamber, Aquaman would first attack you but after you take off some of his health he'd realize you're allies and stop fighting. You must unite against many Starro-controlled Atlanteans. In the second chamber it is discovered the research station has found quicklime a potential weapon against the starros, but they were overrun. Aquaman demands to know why he wasn't informed, but a report in the first chamber indicate the Atlanteans in the station are loyal to a "true king" with a bid for the throne. The third chamber is found to be a hatchery; Aquaman attempts to stop them but was overwhelmed by a spray of Starro spores and controlled, and you must defeat him. In the final chamber is the Starro Conquerer: *Whirlwind Attack: Starro Conquerer spins rapidly while on the move, dealing significant damage around it. *Starro Double Beam: Targeted attack. Starro Juveniles spawn around the arena. They do not attack and can be attacked, but if you touch one you will become mind-controlled for a long time (about 45 seconds). While mind-controlled, your character will use weapon and power attacks against your teammates and their attacks can hit you as well. However, for the duration you are put in "out of combat" mode and will regenerate any health lost rapidly. In the final chamber is the last journal entry, whose author was the last survivor, trying to fight off the spores. It also reveals that he fights for something called "the Del...". Rewards *10 Atlantean Crown *Deluge: Large Treasure Box If the player character has achieved the feat Sori Not Sori, one additional Atlantean Crown is earned from this instance. Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Court of Aquaman (Briefings) *Origins of Insurrection (Investigations) *The Black Tide (Investigations) Collections *n/a Feats *Conquered the Conqueror (Raid): During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, never allow anyone in the group to be knocked out for the entire Raid (25 Points) *Starro Elimination Squad (Raid): During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, in the fight with Starro controlled Aquaman, never allow more than 3 Starro spores to spawn from hatcheries (25 Points) :Regular *Fit for a King: During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, never get knocked out during the fight with Starro controlled Aquaman on the first attempt (10 Points) *Starro-ectomy: During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, when encountering a Starro infected Atlantean, save each one from being taken over by Starro (10 Points) *Starboy: During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, in the fight against the Conqueror, KO 12 Juvenile Starro before defeating him once, and then once again while never knocking out a single one or becoming mind-controlled (25 Points) :Members-Only *Fit for a King (Challenge): During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, never get knocked out during the fight with Starro controlled Aquaman on the first attempt (10 Points) *Starro-ectomy (Raid): During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, when encountering a Starro infected Atlantean, save each one from being taken over by Starro (10 Points) *Starro Eyed Surprise (Raid): During the Starro: The Threat Below Raid, in the fight against the Conqueror, KO 12 Juvenile Starro before defeating him once, and then once again while never knocking out a single one or becoming mind-controlled (25 Points) Trivia *The regular and the members-only version of the raid do not share a loot lock. *The raid was first released on April 5, 2017 during the Starro the Conqueror event . Access to it required Level 10 and high-level player characters were clamped to CR 34. The raid rewarded 10 Spores and event-related items. The enemy combat rating was 40 for the regular event version and 197 for the members only version. Gallery Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (4).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (2).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (3).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (6).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (1).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (7).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (8).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (9).jpg Starro - The Threat Below (Scene) (5).jpg Category:Starro Event Category:8 Players Category:Raids